I'll Be There For You
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Daniel confronts Sam after his return to find out why she is distancing herself from him. JackSam pairing with DanSam friendship


Title: I'll be there for you

Author: Dr Sarah Fraiser-Jackson

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Sam although Jack is not in this fic, Sam/Daniel friendship

Spoilers: Fallen, Homecoming and Metamorphosis  
Summary: Daniel confronts Sam about why she is distancing herself from him upon his return and tries to remember ascended life.  
Disclaimer: If it was mine, Jack and Sam would have been married eight years ago! Go figure.  
Author's note: I started this a while back and decided to finish it, so maybe I'll get around to the other million fic's I have started over the last year and a month(wow, I can't believe I've been writing that long).

Daniel wandered towards Sam's lab, he'd been back alive and on Earth for a little over a week and was slowly remembering things. Jack reading his old mission reports and diaries to him had helped a lot and Jonas' recent reports got him up to speed with the present situation with the Goa'uld.

The first thing he had remembered was Sha're, Teal'c had filled in the gaps of what he remembered including her death and funeral. He started to remember certain things about SG1; how Jim's name was actually Jack but he decided to go with it, he remembered their bantering and how Sam and Jack would share the occasional smile-he might have been a little short sighted but he wasn't blind. He remembered Teal'c's joke, the one time he had actually seen the stoic Jaffa laugh-it kind of freaked him out. He remembered his long stays in the infirmary, well he remembered seeing Janet a lot, not actually why he was there. He wondered why he could remember every touch, every glance shared between them and why he was so nervous around her. Jack joked that it was due to her overly large needles but Daniel had a strange feeling it was nothing to do with them.

The thing that was on his mind at the moment was the all-nighters he had pulled with Sam, they would make them selves comfortable in either his office or her lab and would bounce ideas off each other with the occasional break for coffee, followed by a short stop by the toilets. That's what was bothering him, as far as he knew, Sam and he were very close like brother and sister but Sam seemed to be distancing herself from him. So that was why he was on his way to her lab at 0030.

Looking into the dark room, he could see her sitting by a lamp, hunched over a small device that SG3 had bought home with them. The one they had described as 'Kinda cool looking', but that was the Marines for you.

"Knock, knock."

"Oh, Daniel!" She jumped. "What are you doing here at…"

"Half past midnight? Well you know, living on base and not actually remembering much of what I do does have its drawbacks. I can't cure my insomnia with endless translations because I can't remember how to write in English, give me Ancient, Goa'uld, Latin or Greek but our language? Not a shot." He sighed and sat on the spare stool opposite Sam.

"That explains the pyjamas." Sam grinned. Daniel looked down at himself and laughed.

"What can I do for you Daniel?"

"I've been remembering stuff, things about you lot. I remember our late night research sessions, some of them at least."

She smiled at him. "Good times."

"Why are you being so distant Sam?"

"Straight to the point there Daniel." She hesitated. "When you died, I tried to help you with the Goa'uld hand device, I tried to heal you but I just made it worse. I blamed myself but Janet said that you would have gotten there eventually anyway. Then the Colonel told Dad to stop helping you because its what you would have wanted, I was mad at him for saying that and mad at Dad for listening, I got over that. I didn't want to loose you Daniel but I did, we all did. You weren't exactly dead, we knew that much but we never heard from you." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Then one day, Colonel O'Neill came into work and said we have to go to Abydos and stop Anubis from getting The Eye of Ra, he said you had told him. Of course we thought he was mad until Teal'c said you had visited him as well."

"When I was ascended?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. But you never visited me Daniel. You visited the Colonel and Teal'c when they were near death or whatever but you never came to help me when I was turning into a pool of water because of Niirti's stupid machine!" She broke down and cried into her hands.

"Sam, I really don't remember it." He moved from his stool to standing next to her. He rubbed her back before pulling her into a hug.

"I know you don't remember it." She sobbed. "I just missed you Daniel and it hurt so much."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look into her red and puffy eyes. "Sam, I'm sure there was a very good reason why I didn't visit you, maybe I'll remember in time but I'm sure I didn't mean it and it certain doesn't mean I love you any less. Where would I be without you Sam? I'd be stuck on SG1 with a grumpy Colonel, a silent Jaffa and most probably a gun pointed at my head, or a staff weapon, I don't think Jack's fussy." She smiled.

"So you remember our little bet?" She asked.

"Oh yes, who can get killed, zatted or hit first for annoying the Colonel too much. How are you coming along with that?"

"Well, I think Jonas was very close but he's out of the equation now so we'll have to start again."

"Damn." Daniel grinned. "Well I think I better try and sleep, Janet promised to help me remember how to use a cell phone, read and write and colour in the lines tomorrow."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean Samantha Carter?"

"Nothing." She smiled as she shut off her computer.

"Sam!" Daniel warned.

"It's nothing Daniel, you just spent a lot of time with Janet before you went away. She missed you, a lot." She walked to the door and turned around. "What?"

Daniel was blushing and looking at his hands. "When you brought me home Janet gave me a physical and I asked her if there was ever anything between us. She just smiled."

"Come on, time for bed little Danny Jackson." Sam joked. "Make sure you go to the bathroom before you go to sleep because Aunty Sam is not going to change your sheets at half past two in the morning."

"Night Sam." He said mock glaring at her. "And Jack got me them okay, I did not choose these overly large cheque pyjamas."

"Night Daniel." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking away. "You might want to make sure the buttons line up next time you decide to wander the corridors at night. You don't want a Marine to think you look adorable now do you?"

As she disappeared from sight, Daniel looked down at himself. Shouldn't try and do up pyjama buttons when half asleep. He ran his hand through his messed up hair and turned to walk to his on base quarters.

Sam was woken up by an annoying banging sound. It too her two seconds to realise it was the door. She climbed out from her nice warm bed and stumbled to the door.

"Daniel?" She asked as he let himself in and sat on the end of her bed.

"Sam, I know why I didn't visit you. I mean I did, I was there when your cells were breaking down. It came to me when I was asleep, I remember most of what happened while you were in the cell with Jack."

"Huh?" She asked still standing by the open door.

"On Niirti's planet, when you had been through the machine that was making you turn into water, I was there, in the cell with you." He walked over to the door and shut it. "I can prove it."

"Uh, sure." She said walking to the bed and sitting down.

"They brought you back into the cell and Jack lay you on the little make shift bed, then Jack sat down next to you. Evanov was getting worse and you were starting to feel the effects of what Niirti had done to you; Jack let you rest on his shoulder for comfort." Daniel paused to gage her reaction.

Sam looked up into Daniel's eyes. "That wasn't in the mission report."

"No, and neither was you using Jack's legs as a pillow when you were getting worse after Evanov died."

"I was in so much pain."

"You didn't need me, you had Jack. All I did was help Egar see that what Jack had said about Niirti was true."

Sam smiled. "So you were there for me."

"Always I'll be there for you, Sam." He walked over to her bad and pulled her into a hug. "Now, I really need some sleep so I'll leave you in peace."

"Night Daniel, I love you." She said as he turned off the light and opened the door.

"Love you too Sam, night."

x


End file.
